Little Moments In Time
by Lauranessification
Summary: Short drabbles. Fluffy, cheesy, sweet, adorable, sexual, sensual, angsty: whatever my mind is set on.  Rated M because I'm not sure when I'm in for writing smut.  Just little moments in time.
1. In Your Arms

"Jacob Black, close that door. It's cold!" whines Bella, back turned to her husband.

"Bella Black," he says teasingly. "It's always open, and you have never complained in the five years we've lived and slept here."

"Well, it's cold. Close it."

"Why don't you come a little closer?" Bella knows him well enough to hear how badly he wants her close again, despite his teasing tone.

She wants to be closer too, to snuggle up in his warm chest, where he holds her close through the night. Usually she loves living near the beach, because the chilly breeze can't touch her when she's safely enveloped in Jacob's arms, like she is every night.

"No."

"Why not, Bells?"

"Because we're having a fight."

Jacob raises an eyebrow in the dark night. She doesn't see it, her back is still turned to her husband.

The moonlight illuminates his face as he softly speaks to his Bells, his tone teasing but his eyes sad. "That was like, two hours ago, Bells. I don't even remember what it was about!"

Bella snorts. She doesn't remember it either, but she does remember that she was angry, and she's too stubborn to let that go.

His face hardens. "Alright. Night, Bella."

He turns to the other side and faces the open door, the almost black, starry sky above the calm, rushing ocean and the quiet beach.

She faces the darker side of the room, the closed door who leads to the living room, the nightstand with _Wuthering Heights _laying on it.

She shivers. She misses his warm, long arms around her, his hands around hers and his hot breath tickling her ear every time he exhales.

He shivers. He misses her tiny body in his arms, her back against his chest, her hands in his and the feel of her steady heartbeat - the sound of it isn't enough.

As they both turn around with the speed of lightning, crushing themselves against each other's bodies, wrapping their arms around the waist of their loves, they realise they can't live without each other, neither can they sleep without each other in their arms.

Bella buries her face in his chest - _My air, my sun._

Jacob buries his face in her hair - _My love, my Bells._


	2. Call Me Anytime

He woke up, sweating, panting and crying. He dug his fingers in his mattress, squeezing his eyes shut.

The tears were roughly wiped away as he jumped out of his bed and searched for his phone. He typed the familiar numbers blindly.

He remembered the glistening tears in her eyes, the soft, stammering words she'd said before she left for college:

_If you miss me, call me. Call me anytime._

He was clenching the phone tightly to his ear as he waited and cried, knowing that it was just a nightmare, but still desperately _needing _to hear her voice.

_Jake?_

Sleepy, confused, half-mumbled and stuttered; perfect.

He smiled as the last images of the terrible nightmare faded away and barely managed to whisper:

_I miss you, Bells._


	3. Totally  Not  Lovebirds

Kim snorted loudly. "Right. There is no way you two can defeat our record."

Jared beamed proudly. "Hell no."

Emily grinned. "I bet we can."

She seated herself in front of Kim, who was sitting in Jared's lap, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Sam's eyes widened and he busied himself a little bit too much with his sandwich. "You know, I'm not really into-"

"Sure we can, honey." Emily smiled sweetly at him. Sam melted at the sight of her and murmured an almost incoherent confirmation.

Paul snickered and mumbled something about throwing up and love. He immediately got smacked in the head by Jared.

"Don't you dare say such thing about love, love is perfect."

Paul grinned evilly at the spoon laying innocently on the kitchen table, just in his reach.

"Just the fact that you, as a complete asshole, will never get a girlfriend-"

WHAP.

They both looked guilty for a moment as they stared at the forcefully bent spoon.

It was and awkward silence, wherein Emily glared daggers at Jared and Paul. Kim, Quil, Embry, Seth and Sam watch this for a few minutes.

"But I still think we're better kissers than you two."

Kim's attempt to break the silence worked.

"So not," snorted Emily.

"And we kiss longer-"

"Pff."

"We pour more love in our kisses."

"Tsk."

"More passionately."

"HA!"

"It's much hotter-"

"Okay, okay, stop it!" Embry interrupted her. "We get it. It makes me think of Jared's thoughts after your little sleepovers."

He made a little show of shivering uncomfortably.

Kim ducked her head in and blushed heavily. Jared kissed her cheek and shot Embry a glare, which was returned with a smug grin and a wink.

"What about these two totally-not-lovebirds?"

Quil grinned and turned in his seat to look at Jacob holding a tired Bella, sitting on the couch. it was their own, weird way of hanging out.

They'd been ignoring the rest of the Pack for long enough. Admittedly, it did look cute. Actually too cute for friendship, for the Pack's likings.

"Hey, Jake, what about you two?"

Jacob pretended not to know anything about the previous conversation that had been going.

"Hm? What about what?"

Embry rolled his eyes, Jared mouthed "you know" and Paul held his hand up, forming an L with his fingers, mouthing "loser".

Jacob raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"What's up, Jake?"

Bella pulled herself up in the couch and turned around to look over Jacob's shoulder, her eyes lingering a bit too long on his muscled arm to be called "friendly".

The Pack didn't get how she managed to deny her obvious attraction. Time for a little change.

"Ah, nothing. Just them being their annoying selves."

Paul snorted. "We can't help it that she's oblivious to everything what's sane and healthy for her. In some ways."

Bella looked confused. "Huh?"

Paul smiled at her. "We were just wondering how long and passionate you two kiss. Can't be much hotter than Quil and Claire."

Bella understood it in a second.

The Pack was watching her, knowing her next words: _"Jake and I are just friends."_

They also knew the face Jacob would make after that, and they secretly laughed at that.

But Bella didn't say the words. Instead, she smiled a smug, knowing smile.

She curled an arm around Jacob's neck, pulled him downwards and crushed her lips on his.

They stared, Quil and Embry grinning pleased, Paul with widened eyes, Seth open-mouthed and Kim and Emily's smiles were knowing and kind. Sam's face was priceless, open-mouthed and blown away.

Jacob's reaction kind of equaled Sam's.

After she pulled back, Jacob just stared at her with a beaming smile. No coherent thought reached his mind as he looked at Bella, _his _Bella.

She looked challenging in Paul's eyes, then turned to Quil.

"So, how's Claire been doing lately?"


End file.
